But We Like You
by spectre666
Summary: The twins are back with a new babysitter.


But We Like You!

I.

Slim hands jerked Dr. Lipsky through the door by the lapels of his flame proof Armani suit.

"Where the hell have you been?" A sometimes loving voice hissed.

Drew tried to answer as his head bounced around on his shoulders. "Dear...honey...I...."

"Don't you dear and honey me, you coward!" The exotic ex villainess threw her husband to the floor. "You said 'WE' were going to help Kimmie and the buffoon out. WE! As in plural, as in more than one! And then you flake on me?" Her hands flared.

"N...n....now, sweetheart, I..." Drew's complexion paled.

"Quiet!" Sheila whispered fearfully. "I finally got the little terrors to sleep and if you wake them up..." Her hands flared brighter.

Drew straightened in indignation. "I'll have you know my godchildren are perfect little..."

"Perfect little monsters." Sheila interrupted. "Only you would consider those pint size predators angels!"

"They...."

Sheila hauled him to his feet, "Drewbie, they have force fields in their cuddle bunnies. FORCE FIELDS!" She collapsed sobbing against his chest. "I wanna go home."

II.

"Thanks, Drew, Sheila. I really appreciate this." Ron Stoppable shook Dr. Lipsky's hand fervently. Shego stood to the side, one eye cocked dubiously.

Ron knelt, pulling two identical sets of quivering lower lips into his arms. "Now, kids, you be good for Uncle Drew and Auntie Sheila. Your mother and I will be back in a couple of days, three at the most."

"But we..."

"Wanta go."

"Mama's in...

"Trouble and..."

"We can..."

"Help."

Ron hugged them one more time, a twin in each arm.."Some other time, kids, this time I really don't think your Mom would appreciate you showing up." He stood, grabbed his over night case, snatched Sheila's hand, then headed for the door, speaking like the last voice in a credit card commercial. "Thanks, really appreciate this, nine o'clock bedtime, no sweets, and Kim owes you one Sheila, be back Monday." The door shut firmly behind him.

Sheila, her hand still extended, looked at her husband, then glanced down at two pouting, mutinous cherubs. Her eyes ricocheted back to Drew, widening in panic. He shrugged unhelpfully, then nodded slightly towards the children. With a sickly smile, Sheila knelt to speak to the twins.

"We remember..."

"You,"

Sheila smiled in relief, "You do? I know I haven't met you as many times as Uncle..."

"Yeah, you're.."

"The lady who...'

"Gets sick every..."

"Time mama talks..."

"About labor."

"Your mama talks to you about labor?" Sheila gasped.

"Sure, it's just..."

"Work. Are you..."

"Lazy. Mama says..."

"Everybody should work..."

"Especially daddy, but..."

"Daddy says he's..."

"Working mentally."

"And, uh, what does your mama say to that?" Sheila floundered.

"She says he's ..."

"Mental all right."

Sheila snorted. "Well, your daddy has always..."

"Would you like..."

"To see our..."

"Babies?"

"Ah, sure, I guess, I mean..."

"Be.."

"Right back." The two whirled and tore up the stairs.

Sheila blinked, then turned to Drew. "DRAKKEN! I am going to..."

_**Mwahahah! Mwahahah!**_

Drew reached in his trouser pocket, pulling out a green and black blueberry. "Uh, hold that thought, sweetie." He glanced down at the text. "I forgot." He looked at Sheila, pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry, dear, really, but I forgot about this appointment and I really can't miss it, I'll be right back." With a weak smile he vaulted out the door.

Staring at the solid wood, Sheila sputtered. "Appointment? What appointment?" She leaped to the door, wrenching it open. "Drew Theodore Lipsky! You get back here, right..." Squealing tires answered her.

Shutting the door, she slumped back against it, her eyes closing in despair. "Drew, so help me you'll pay, oh yes, you'll pay..."

"Aren't they..."

"Cute?"

"Sure, they..." Sheila opened her eyes upon the sharpest, biggest teeth she'd seen since the days of the shark pool. "DREWWWWW!"

III.

"I'll take two." Ron discarded two cards into the pot, sliding his replacements into his hand.

"Daddy, I'm bored." The brunette beside him whined.

He patted her rump familiarly, "Here." He reached into his pile of chips, handing her a blue thousand, "Go play the slots or something, daddy's busy." With a small pinch and slight shove to the tight derrière under his hand, he turned back to the game. He tossed two chips in, "Two thousand."

"Must have gotten something good." The player across from him remarked.

"Not particularly, that will come later tonight." Ron turned to grin lewdly at his companion. "Isn't that right, baby?"

The giggle belied the flashing eyes. "You know it, sweetie." The brunette sashayed away.

Ron laughed to himself as he watched his brown contacts, black bewigged wife walk away. "_She's going to kill me later, but it was so worth it."_

IV.

Shego leaped to the side, hands automatically engulfed in green flame. "What is that thing?" She gasped.

"It's not..."

"A thing.."

"It's our..."

"Penquirex."

Shego extinguished her hands, "Penqui what?" She growled.

"It's a cross.."

"Between a penquin..."

"An' a tyrannosaurus rex."

"Aunt Amy showed us..."

"How."

Sheila shook her head in bemusement. "Only Amy would keep the DNA of a monster that almost ate her and Drew. Ah, kids, your mom does know about this, right?"

"Oh, sure..."

"She said she..."

"Didn't care as long..."

"As it didn't eat..."

"The furniture."

Shego took a step back from the chop licking thing, "And, ah, does it? Eat the furniture?"

"Nope."

"Almost got..."

"The pit bull..."

"Down the street..."

"Though."

Sheila absently took another step back as she wondered how a two foot tall, short armed, feathered dental set could frighten a pit bull.

"ROWARRRROWRARRRRRR!"

Sheila leaped forward, jerking to a halt just short of the ivory set that clashed in her face. Something hopped past her into the arms of one of the twins.

"Ahhh...you..."

"Stepped..."

"On his tail."

The empty handed twin picked up the ball of fur from the floor, cuddling and cooing to it. The head turned, baleful slitted yellow eyes glared at Sheila. Lips curled back from two down curving fangs in snarling rage.

Sheila's eyes began to glaze, "That...that's a cuddle buddy, too, right?"

"Yeah, he's our..."

"Sabunny."

"Wanta..."

"Pet him?"

"Ah, no, no thanks, kids." Sheila watched carefully as the snarling bundle of living plush tried to wiggle out of it's captor's arms. "Maybe later."

"Ok, can we..."

"Have a..."

"Soda?"

"W_hy not?" _Sheila smiled, "Sure kids, do you want one each or will you share?"

The twins traded glances. "We'll have one each." They raced by Sheila, "Don't worry, we know where they are."

V.

At the door of his suite, Ron responded to the low growl from his companion by whispering, "In character, KP, stay in character."

The brunette stretched up, clinging tightly, "Taking a break from petticoat rule, are you." She murmured, nipping his ear just short of drawing blood.

Ron maintained a suddenly pained grin. "Later, Kim, eyes everywhere. Remember, you're a sex kitten." Moving quickly, he threw her over his shoulder, sauntering through the now open door with his light burden.

Kim giggled , "Oh, Daddy, I'm a good girl, and when you set me down, I'll show you how good." Her knee made a short trip, stopping suddenly.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." Ron thought as he threw his wife on the bed, following her down.

VI.

"We got you one too..."

"In case you were..."

"Thirsty."

"Why, thank you. That's so sweet." Shego turned the glass up, swallowing heavily.

The twins winked at each other.


End file.
